Breached Walls
by Lady Azura
Summary: Imogen receives a surprising visit on New Years. JIMOGEN.


Summary: _Imogen receives a surprising visit on New Years. JIMOGEN._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: … enjoy?

Also, keep in mind that this _is_, in fact, a JIMOGEN oneshot. It even says so in the summary. So if you don't like this couple, then don't read it.

Important Note: This is a sequel to **The Night Before Christmas** and takes place in the same universe as that, and **Challenge**. Just so there's no confusion.

X

**Breached Walls****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

The house was empty.

Her parents were back in town, but they'd gone to a party in favor of ringing in the new year with their daughter. A bitter smile spread across Imogen's face and she laid down on her living room couch, flipping aimlessly through the channels. She eventually settled on a channel covering Time Square, where thousands and thousands of people had gathered to watch the ball drop.

She was just getting comfortable when she heard the doorbell ring. With a groan, Imogen got up and made her way over to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Jake Martin standing on her porch, his truck parked in her driveway. Arching a brow, she looked at him questioningly.

"Just happened to be in the neighbourhood." Jake said with a grin. "Mind if I come in? It's cold."

Imogen rolled her eyes, but took a step back and let him inside.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you drive me home." She muttered, closing the door behind him and crossing her arms. "Now you know where I live." She sighed, leaning against the wall and watching him take off his coat and boots, and put them away. "What do you want, Jake? I'm not stupid. You didn't just 'happen' to end up here."

Jake gave her a lopsided grin, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I had a feeling you weren't gonna buy that…"

Imogen pursed her lips, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I just wanted to talk." He said.

"Talk about what, exactly?" Imogen asked.

"About… what happened last time I was here." Jake replied.

Imogen narrowed her eyes. "_Nothing_ happened."

Jake shook his head. "Imogen, you _begged_ me to stay with you and I did."

"So, what? Now you want compensation?" Imogen snapped, before turning away from him and heading into the kitchen. Jake followed quickly, coming to an abrupt halt when she rounded on him. "What would you like, Jake Martin? A blowjob? I hear those are quite popular these days."

Jake's face went red.

"W-what? No! I just meant… we had a moment and -"

"We didn't have a moment, Jake!" Imogen cried in exasperation, throwing her hands up. "I was lonely! That's all!"

"Damn it, Imogen!" Jake snarled, slamming his fist against the counter and startling the bespectacled girl.

Before Imogen could react, Jake grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She went rigid, her eyes wide, unsure what to do. It wasn't like the kiss they'd shared in the classroom all those weeks ago — this one was primal and desperate, and she could feel Jake pouring everything into it. Her mind was reeling with confusion; the voice in the back of her head telling her to knee him in the groin and kick him out of her house. She would _not_ be used and tossed aside by another one of Clare Edwards' exes. But her body betrayed her, acting on its own and Imogen soon found herself kissing Jake back with equal fervor.

After a few minutes, Jake pulled away, gasping for air. His face, flushed, paled when he realized what he'd done. He looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "It's just… you're so _frustrating_ and I -"

"Shut up," Imogen cut him off, before crushing her lips against his.

She backed him into the island, gripping the front of his plaid shirt as the kiss deepened.

The last person she'd made out with was Eli, but he had been… out of it. His kisses had been gentle and sweet, and his hands respectful, never once leaving her waist. Jake didn't have such reservations. As tongues met and teeth clashed, Jake's hands began to roam down her sides and over her curves. Then, without breaking the kiss, he spun her around, hoisting her up onto the counter. Her legs dangled over the edge and he stepped between them, his hands kneading her outer thighs.

Her skirt rose as she hooked her leg around him, bringing their bodies closer. She blushed when she felt him against her, hard and straining against his jeans, and she pulled back only to attack his neck instead. As she nipped and sucked on the crook of his neck, eliciting pleased sighs from Jake, her hands ventured south, fumbling with his belt buckle and unzipping his jeans. Jake drew back just as her fingers brushed over his arousal through his boxers.

"Wait," he gasped, and she paused, arching a brow. "Bed."

Imogen nodded, licking her swollen lips and wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as Jake picked her up, his fingers digging into her taut backside.

He stumbled out of the kitchen and up the stairs, trying not to drop her as Imogen sucked on the crook of his neck. He barely made it into her room, kicking the door shut behind him before pinning her against it and grinding into her with a moan. Imogen let out a shaky breath, moving her hips to meet his. With a grunt, Jake hiked her skirt up, leaving it bunched around her waist. Imogen tilted her head back as he shoved his boxers and jeans down before pushing her underwear to the side and positioning himself at her entrance. Imogen's breath hitched, her body quivering in anticipation.

_This is really happening._

Then he was inside her, thrusting hard and fast, and Imogen tightened her legs around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and squeezing her eyes shut as something tore and a searing pain shot through her. It wasn't until she whimpered painfully that Jake slowed down and leaned back, still inside her. His brow furrowed in confusion, then realization.

"Oh God… you're a virgin…" He breathed. He swallowed hard, glancing down between them. "I'm so sorry…"

Imogen shook her head. "Keep going…"

"A-are you sure?" Jake stammered, guilt etched across his face.

"Just do it," Imogen murmured.

Jake nodded, and resumed where he'd left off — only now his thrusts were slow and gentle.

"Faster," Imogen ordered weakly, once most of the pain subsided.

Jake obliged, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Imogen closed her eyes, tugging at his hair and moving her hips to meet his. A guttural noise erupted from the back of Jake's throat and his thrusts grew more frantic. His fingers dug into her backside so hard she was sure there'd be bruises later, and it wasn't long before he came, pulling out of her just in time with a loud groan. Imogen panted lightly, trying to ignore the ache between her legs as Jake carefully set her down. She brushed past him, limping over to her bed and collapsing on it.

She heard Jake pulling his boxers and jeans back up and sighed.

He'd got what he wanted, and now he was leaving.

She was surprised, however, when her bed dipped and a pair of arms embraced her from behind.

Closing her eyes, Imogen leaned into him and drifted off to sleep.

X

**FIN**

X

**So, I'd meant to have this up on Sunday, but that didn't happen.**

** I'm sort of "meh" about it, but I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
